


A Smuggler and a Sith

by msjedimaster



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lars and Organa survived the first movie in my au, also Kylo Ren's full name is Obi-Won Organa-Solo, and she's Rey Kenobi, regardless of what becomes canon, someone important is probably not going to die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5742370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msjedimaster/pseuds/msjedimaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Lars Solo, a smuggler by trade. Like her father before her, despite her indifference to a greater part of the war, she assists the Resistance in their fight against the First Order. After bringing a shipment of supplies to the resistance she gets caught up in a mission with Poe Dameron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Something fun I wrote, Anakin Lars Solo was written originally 6 or 7 years ago as the start of my replacement of the extended universe parts that I didn't like. Let's just say her uncle had all say in naming her(XD). This is just the start, planning for a great many more chapters as time allows. Without a doubt there will be several ships going on by the end of it.  
> If you enjoyed this please leave kudos. Have a lovely day all! (Edited 1/18/16 to clean some of the most horrible errors up.)

“That should be the last of the supplies I brought.” Anakin Solo said as she finished stacking crates from The Nebula on to a transport cart. She wiped her brow with the back of her hand, the planet seemed much warmer then she remembered it.

“We appreciate these supplies, as always.” Poe Dameron flashed her his selling grin. “Are you sure you don't want to stick around? I know the General would like to see you. Of course you could also have dinner with me?” The corners of her lips turned up with his offer. 

“Sure, I cleared up all my jobs before this shipment. And how could I pass up an opportunity to have dinner with you?” Ani reached out and ran a hand through his ruffled dark hair. 

“What is it with you and my hair?” He grumbled slapping her hand away playfully.

Ani put an arm around his shoulders as the two began to walk toward the bunker. “I'll have you know, it is ridiculously soft, it's like touching a baby's hair.” 

“You know,” Poe started putting arm around Ani. “Of the many compliment's I have received. I do believe that is the weirdest one I've ever been given.” 

“My real mission here is complete then.” She said with a nod of her head. “But enough of this, I could eat a whole nerf. Let's see what the resistance is serving for dinner?”

“I'm sure you are going to love our freeze-dried rations.” Poe stopped suddenly and eyed the young women carefully. “Ani, what have you done with that beautiful blonde hair? 

You are wearing it in buns now?” His hand touched one of the small buns and she rolled her eyes. “You are all grown up! Next thing you know you'll be wearing your mother's old dresses and be a diplomat for the resistance.” 

Ani scoffed.“No, just no. I would never give up the freedom of being a smuggler for this.” She gestured to the bunker they where now in. People bustled by them attending to the countless duties required of the stretched thin resistance. Life here was hard, and demanding. Rules where not optional, Ani longed to explore and see new places. The idea of being locked in the bunker, no matter how noble the cause abhorred her.

“Poe!” A voice called from further down the hall an older man with bronze skin same into view. Ani recognized him as one of her mother's aids. “General Organa wants to speak with you. There have been some important discoveries and she needs to send you on a mission.”

Poe sighed and turned to Ani. “Detour it is, come on.” Taking her hand he lead her to meet the general with him.

“Anakin, when did you get here?” Leia wrapper her daughter in a quick hug. 

Ani flinched at the use of her full name, but still hugged her mother. “A bit ago, brought some supplies. Me and Poe were about to get some food. But we heard there was something urgent you needed him for?”

“I've received a tip, there is a church of the force on Jakku. And a leading member of it has part of the map that will help us find Luke.” Excitement was evident in the General's voice. 

Ani was quiet, she knew how much this meant to her mother. To find her brother who had been missing for these long years and remove the First Order as a threat would be more than could have hoped for. 

Poe however, saved Ani from being the neighsayer. “You do realize, if we know this...odds are the First Order is already heading there.” 

Leia nodded, “Our spies have informed us that they have just dispatched a large detachment to Jakku. We have an advantage however, we are closer. Also with just Poe going travel should take no time at all.”

Poe nodded solemnly. “I recognize how important this mission is I will be ready to leave in a few minutes. “

“Oh no, you don't.” Ani said grabbing Poe's arm. “Poe isn't going alone, I'm going with him. My ship will be faster and far less noticeable.”

Leia did not argue with either of them. “Be safe, I'll see you both soon.” It was clear that she wished to hug her daughter before her departure. But Ani had already retreated out the door Poe following her closely.

The preparation and journey to Jakku was short. BB-8 beeped excitedly announced their arrival into the system. It was a small remote village, nothing more then a set of huts. Poe went to meet the contact, well Anakin decided to stay on The Nebula to scan for incoming ships. 

Ani settled herself into a seat, watching the scanners closely sometime passed uneventfully. Then a sickening wave of anxiety overcame her. It felt familiar in a way, this fear and anger she knew she had felt it before. _Why would I have felt this before?_ Anakin Lars-Solo felt her face beginning to numb and an intense cold washing over her as she realized who was coming. She rushed to her com-link and pressed it, “Poe! Come in Poe?!”

It was a moment before she heard his response. “Yeah, Solo?”

“Be-Kylo Ren is here!” She was breathless, how could this be happening. How could this be him?

“We need to evacuate this village then.” Came Poe's terse response.

“Already on my way.” Ani ran down the small ramp and into the village. Most seemed to be at a gathering around a small fire speaking. “You have to get out of here, the First Order is here! Is there a place you can hide?” She blurted out at the odd mixture of people.

The village was built of primarily a religious sect of force worshipers. It encompassed a vast array of alien species all who where looking for a place of peace to worship without fear. 

A zebrak women who had spoken responded quickly. Her pale skin and brown tattoo's glowing in the light. “There is a bunker, not far from here! Lavema get the children in first. Barantyl wake those sleeping.” The group stumbled off quickly, it was only a few minutes before they had all disappeared into the bunker. Ani took care to cover the entrance with a layer of sand and did her best to hide her footprints before hurrying to the edge of the camp- to the tent where their contact and Poe stood concluding business. BB-8 was surveying the night sky waiting for the First Order's transports to come into view.

“We need to get back to the ship, now Poe. He wil…” Anakin started to speak but was cut off by the older man.

“You are out of time, go I will stay and greet the guests.” Lights from their transport ships where visible over the cliffs. Poe clutched at something in his hand and slapping Ani's arm and the two dashed toward The Nebula the heavy sand slowed their pace. 

“We won't make it, we have to hide!” Ani called out loudly. Poe said nothing but dashed into a ratty looking hut and Ani followed. Both squatted in utter silence only the sound of the wind blowing sand could be heard. Minutes passed and despite the night being cool Ani broke a heavy sweat. Her eye's meet Poe's and she whispered. “You have to get that map away from here, they will find us.” 

Poe nodded, and knelt before BB-8. He deposited the driver containing the map into the droid's hidden compartment. “BB-8 get out of here, go as far as you can. I'll see you soon.” With a sad beep BB-8 rolled out of the tent and into the desert. More time passed until footsteps could be heard crunching on the sand.  
“Come out with your hands on your head!” The voice was changed by a stormtrooper helmet but it was undoubtedly male.

Ani sighed and hands on her head stepped out of the tent, Poe followed suite. Both where seized by two stormtroopers and their hands bound. Another stormtrooper in silver chrome armor same from behind and leveled her blaster at the two. 

“Finish your check I will escort these two back to Ren.” Her voice was steel and Ani felt a shiver go down her spine. The two were pushed in front of the commanding trooper and marched back to the center of town. A grizzly sigh awaited them, the old man lay strewn on the ground a gaping hole in his chest. 

Ani felt pain in her chest, her own worry at the precariousness of this situation. Then the fear and anger she had felt before intensified as she faced down Kylo Ren. He wore a mask to hide his face and long black robes, his hand rested lightly on his lightsaber hilt. Ani grunted as she was forced to her knees Poe beside her. Ren almost seemingly ignoring her focused on Poe. 

“Do I talk first or you talk first? I talk first?” Poe's voice was filled with sarcasm. 

“The map to Skywalker. Where is it?” Kylo Ren voice was filtered through his mask it came out in a flat menacing tone.  
Thinking quickly Ani spoke before Poe could. Praying that Poe's face wasn't familiar to the First Order. “I have no idea what you are talking about. We are smugglers, we got paid to deliver some supplies and spice to this little shit hole.” A moment later Ani regretted speaking as Kylo Ren's eyes turned to her.

“With no one in the village, I am afraid I won't believe such a blatant lie. Anakin Solo.” Not even his mask could remove the sneer from his voice.  
It took all off her composure to quickly come up with a quick and easy response. 

Shrugging she spoke nonchalantly, “It's Ani Lars, and this group has always worked this way. They have never been here when we deliver and the money is deposited a week later in my account.”  
“What about you?” Ren gestured at Poe raising a hand in front of the man's face. “Where is the map to Skywalker?”

Poe struggled for a moment. “Me and Ani are smugglers, we where here for a drop I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Take them on board and take special care that Solo is secured.” Ren turned heel and marched back toward his ship.


	2. Breaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ren, it is her...I apologize for calling you a liar. I'll report this to the Supreme Leader, in the meantime I will leave you to handle her interrogation. Her companion is already being broken.”
> 
> “Good.” Was all Kylo Ren said as Hux excused himself from the chamber. Once he was gone, silence filled the room as Kylo Ren paced around it his face turned toward her.
> 
> “There are two ways this can go down.” He said after a long moment. “The easy way or the hard way. Tell me what you know, and I'll drop you back of Jakku. You can go back to your pathetic life as a smuggler.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a little bit short and I am still fleshing out which of the many paths I can take this story down, so hang in there. Again thank you for the views and kudos!  
> (Yes, I am probably going to mellow out the first order a bit. As a huge sith/empire fan I can't buy it always being them totally bent on genocide. It gets old really fast.)

Ani and Poe had been separated immediately after landing on Ren's ship. Ani had struggled at first, but gave in quickly and allowed them to lead her away from Poe. 

“Be good, shit-head.” Poe called as he was prodded in the opposite direction of her. 

“Make me.” She called back, she had known Poe since she was child. Sarcastic banter had been the base of their relationship as children and had carried into their romantic one. Ani found it soothing in a way for him to revert to calling her the crude nickname.  
Ani walked in silence until she found herself being pushed into an empty room. The door she hissed shut behind her, as she scanned the room. It was completely barren, no furniture, no windows, nothing but a tiny light above her head. With a sigh she sat down back to the wall, an indiscernible amount of time passed before she heard footsteps outside the door. 

The door slid open and Ani looked up as Kylo Ren and a red-haired officer entered the room. With a low whistle Ani recognized the officer, her very first boyfriend. She had met him well her mother had still been a senator in the Galactic Republic. He had been part of an envoy trying to persuade the Republic that the First Order was “peaceful” that been many years ago.

“Ah General Hux, good to see you. It's been to long, when you receive shore leave, you must make sure to come visit me in the outer rim.” 

“Anakin Lars-Solo, I should have guessed you'd end up involved in this.” He nodded at her disdainfully.

“Ren, it is her...I apologize for calling you a liar. I'll report this to the Supreme Leader, in the meantime I will leave you to handle her interrogation. Her companion is already being broken.” 

“Good.” Was all Kylo Ren said as Hux excused himself from the chamber. Once he was gone, silence filled the room as Kylo Ren paced around it his face turned toward her.

“There are two ways this can go down.” He said after a long moment. “The easy way or the hard way. Tell me what you know, and I'll drop you back of Jakku. You can go back to your pathetic life as a smuggler.”

“A fine offer, one I'm sure you gave to my friend as well?” Ani's voice was even careful to not betray any of the emotions that filled her.  
“Poe Dameron is the best pilot in the resistance, do you really think we are that stupid.” 

Ani exhaled her eyes narrowing at Kylo Ren. “Damn, well I should like to hear what the “hard way” is?”

“I take the information I need, from your mind. Then I inflict whatever Supreme Leader Snoke deems to be a worthy punishment for the daughter of a Resistance general.” Ren's tone was controlled perfectly by his helmet. The words where completely devoid of feeling.

She felt her mouth go dry and she thought for a long moment. Ani Lars had no particular love for the Resistance or the Galactic Republic. But she couldn't knowingly allow Kylo Ren to get something that would kill her uncle and threaten most everyone else she loved. 

Ani spoke haltingly. “Take off you mask, and say those words to me without it on.” 

Kylo Ren didn't argue, but did as she had requested. Tucking the helm under her arm his eyes met hers. Ani smiled he looked a lot like Han did in some of the old holo's. He had grown up, a man it was hard to believe so much time had passed. She often found herself trying to forget he was out there, the other half of her soul; her twin brother.

“I will take the information I need, and then Snoke will have me kill you.” He said, she could hear his voice quiver and saw his face twist into something that looked to be regret.

“I'm not afraid of Supreme Leader Snowball. I mean _Snoke._ ” Ani responded Kylo Ren's face contorted with outrage at her slip. “Ben, why are you doing this...”

“If you think you will get somewhere by calling me that you are mistaken. Ben Solo died a long time ago.” Ren started to pace back and forth once again his hand griping his lightsaber.

“Your wrong, if Ben Solo was dead...I wouldn't have been able to sense you on Jakku.” Her words came out soft barely audible. “And besides that, no one just calls me Ani Lars. And I've been trying to go by that for almost as long as you have been Kylo Ren.”

Kylo Ren replaced his mask and said evenly. “I guess it is the hard way, do remembered I offered you a way out.”

Ani only had moments to prepare before Kylo Ren was assaulting her mind. She had not had much in the way formal training, but she had been lucky enough to pick up on how to defend her mind quickly. Minutes passed and no matter how he probed or picked she would not give. Finally he stopped.

“It appears you will need an alternate form of persuasion. I detest the need for physical violence, but if Poe Dameron required it undoubtedly you will also.” Ani said nothing taking deep breaths, his mental war had been almost too much for her. Ren turned to the door it slid open and he stepped out. Instead of the door simply sealing shut however, a probe droid and black skinned cyborg women stepped inside. 

“You have your orders.” Kylo Ren said to her curtly the woman merely nodded and eyed Ani's sitting frame with some contempt. The door slid shut and the two where alone.

Ani raised her hand. “You will disable the droid, and in two minutes leave this cell and tell Kylo Ren the map he seeks was not on Jakku but on Hutta.”

The woman laughed coldly. “Do you really think your mind tricks would work on me?”

Ani merely shrugged, “It was worth a shot anyway.”

As Kylo Ren retreated he could hear the high pitched screams of Anakin Solo following him. He almost felt the urge to go to her, and stop her suffering. Almost.


	3. Double Agent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ani, join me. You are my sister, together we could bring out an end to this conflict.” The pleading in his eyes was unmistakable. She felt within him, his deep seated need to be wanted, to be loved and belong. “We could bring true order to galaxy, the Supreme Leader has offered me this one final chance to sway you.”

Days had passed, but how many Ani could not be sure. She would sleep for a few hours only to be awakened by a probe droid for another round of interrogation. Twice a day she was allowed to use the bathroom and afterward a bowl of gruel was left in her room along with a pitcher of water. Ani had attempted to escape once, well left alone in the bathroom. But after being caught and pulled from the shaft she had been crawling through someone was with her well she relieved herself.

Finally, shortly after a probe droid had failed to pry information from her again, Kylo Ren visited her cell. As he entered Ani who had been standing in the far corner, turned to face him.

“You are resilient, not even I thought you'd hold out this long.” The Supreme Leader had given him two options. One she joined their cause, and Kylo Ren would be charged with continuing her training. Two, he took whatever information could be of use from her mind and disposed of her. He knew if he was to get Ani he would have to toy with her emotions. “I broke Poe Dameron, I know about the droid and the map. We have the means of finding Skywalker in our possession. It's only a matter of time now.” 

Ani said nothing, she felt what he was trying to do. She could not let his word's weaken her, some of this she knew couldn't be true some. Ani prayed it was the part about having the map. “So now the only thing keeping you alive, is that the Supreme Leader and myself think you may have some other information that maybe of use to us.” Ren continued. 

Ani raised an eyebrow. “If you really broke Poe, why not ask him for whatever you need to know.”

“Unfortunately, your _boyfriend_ escaped with the aid of traitor. Apparently you weren’t important enough to try and breakout.” She could hear the smirk in his voice, her hand curled into fists. 

“I'm glad he got away.” Ani's heart sank, she truly had no hope of escaping now. A rescue mission would be suicidal, she knew one thing and she smugly said it. “If you really had the map, you wouldn't be sitting here gloating to me. You would be tracking down Luke, _Kylo Ren_.” 

Suddenly she felt as though a hand was wrapped around her neck. Ani gripped at the invisible hand and then looked at Kylo Ren, she couldn't speak and she felt as though she was about to lose consciousness when with a wave of his hand he let go. Force pushing her back against the wall. Ani coughed and took several heavy breaths as Ren strode toward her, stopping inches away from her. He was the taller of the two, despite everything she did her best to straightening herself up and stare directly into his eyes.

“Ani, join me.” She was taken back but his request. 

“Why should I join the monster who has been holding me here? Who has ordered and aided in my torture? And who harmed my boyfriend?” Ani spat out exactly what had come to mind, caring not for what Kylo Ren would deem a worth punishment for her words. To her surprise, Kylo Ren proceeded to remove his mask. 

“Ani, join me. You are my sister, together we could bring out an end to this conflict.” The pleading in his eyes was unmistakable. She felt within him, his deep seated need to be wanted, to be loved and belong. “We could bring true order to galaxy, the Supreme Leader has offered me this one final chance to sway you.”

Ani Lars had no interest in joining the First Order. _But perhaps, through this I can influence Kylo Ren to return..to being Ben Solo._ Ani thought hard for another long moment. _Maybe, the best way to dissolve the First Order is from the inside._

She could pretend to side with Kylo Ren and Snoke, as long as she stayed at a distance from the later she might just pull it off. Unlike her father, she had actually managed to pull off almost all of her smuggling jobs, with out a snag. The few she hadn't she had actually delivered on, the repayment and smooth talking her way out of the tight corners. This was different, but it couldn't be _that_ much harder.

Ani took a long deep breath before speaking. This time she allowed her voice to sound shaken and hurt. “Kylo, if only you'd asked me this sooner. I'll join you and the First Order, I can see now clearly who will win this ordeal and I have no interest in being on the losing side.”

“What about Poe Dameron? And your parents?” Ren took a step back from her eyeing her closely, he seemed relieved and pleased. But he was not letting his guard down just yet.

“If they will not recognize that they are wrong, we will do what must be done.” Ani chose her words carefully, she knew that his questions had been aimed to truly see where her loyalties were. Kylo Ren even hesitate he wrapped his arms around Ani in a warm embrace. It felt strange to have him hold her like this again, to comfort her. As though she was the wayward one returning to the fold.

“Snoke has commanded me to over see your training. There is much here at base that must be done-” Ren was cut off suddenly as his comlink beeped. 

“The scavenger has escaped her cell.” Ani recognized Hux's voice. 

“Put all hangers on lock down, she is going to try and steal a ship. And send every available soldier to search for her. We can't allow her to escape.” 

“As you wish.” Was all Hux said before cutting out. 

“There is much to fill you in on, but I don't have the time. But you will do as I command.” Kylo Ren said as he replaced his mask.

“Of course.” Ani nodded doing her best to look convincing. 

“There is a girl, scavenger from Jakku. She has seen the map to Skywalker, we need to capture her and quickly. Her name is Rey...” 

“Understood Sir.” 

“You will accompany me, I'm still not certain if I can trust you alone.” Ren's voice as once again filtered by his mask. He approached the door and it opened, Ani followed closely behind him.

“Of course, I will follow then.” 

“Here, you will need this.” From under his cloak he pulled a belt, on it was an old rugged blaster and a lightsaber. 

“You...you kept it all this time?” Ani felt hope grow with in her, he had kept her old blaster and lightsaber. Ben Solo was inside him all she had to do was figure out how to break him free.

“Yes.” Was all he said, she knew he wished to add more. But refused to divulge anything that would make him appear weak. Ani took it and put the belt around her waist and tightened it, then followed him out of the cell. Disheveled and tired as she was she longed to eat a good meal and sleep. But she knew to gain his trust she had to assist him with this.

Ani kept in stride with him and the two searched floor after floor for Rey. Red lights flashed and loud boom could be heard a long ways off. A familiar feeling swept over her, one that as a little girl made her feel safe and loved.

“General, status report.” Kylo Ren spoke into his comlink. 

“Our shield has been lowered from the inside and the Resistance is making feeble attempted to destroy the base.” Came Hux's terse reply.

“Deploy all fighters, all others continue to search for the girl.” Ren ordered his mask could not hide the seething rage that filled him.

“Kylo...” Ani said hesitantly after the two had resumed their search. 

“No need to tell me, I sense Han Solo also.” He said shortly. 

“Shouldn't we be searching for him too then?” She said in a tone of indifference.

Ren shook his head. “If I know Han Solo at all, he will come to us. This will be our true test.” Ani swallowed, she knew exactly what Ben was intending to do. Some how she had to stop him, she prayed a solution would present itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my take on Kylo Ren, is he's a sucker. As long as people say what he want's to hear for the most part he believes them. Because he wants people to care and think he is important and great. This is exactly why he doesn't totally call Ani out on bluffing. He recognizes enough he shouldn't trust her, but he trusts her more then any normal person would. 
> 
> I hope that ramble makes sense. :3


	4. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No.” Ren seethed in anger and pain. “I'll call for assistance, you will prove your loyalty to the First Order by tracking down and killing Han Solo!” Ani felt her body go numb, this would he a hard one to worm her way out of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. As you see, I saved someone important and therefore I can continue to pretend he never died. :)
> 
> Also if you haven't noticed yet, Evil inc will be playing a big part in my story and plan on adding a new member to that team come next chapter. As always thanks for the views and kudos! Feel free to leave me comments. <3

Kylo Ren continued his search, Ani beside him. She could sense his mixture of emotions: anger, hate and loneliness. Ren was on edge, even more so then when Ani had sensed him on Jakku. Her gut twisted, she knew what was causing the change: their father. 

Ani always felt guilty in that regard, growing up she had always had a close relationship with her father. It was based around her love of ships, smuggling and their shared belief that, “Ancient religions and hokey weapons are no replacement for a good blaster...” as her father used to say.  
She hadn't realized how much her father's unintentional favoritism of his daughter had affected Ben until he had begun to lash out angrily at everyone. The final straw and what had made their parents force him to go receive training from Luke Skywalker. That had been when he had-

“Ani? Did you not hear me?” Kylo Ren's voice was unwavering as he spoke, moving himself to stand in front of her. 

Ani shook her head. “I am sorry, no I didn't B-Kylo, it won't happen again.”

Ren waved a hand and said again. “I asked, do you felt the pull?” 

Ani raised an eyebrow. That was an incredibly ambiguous thing to say, she hadn't expected from Kylo Ren. Luke Skywalker was showing through in his question. Then it hit her: Han Solo was very close, and he was looking for them.

“Yes.” She said softly. Fear crept into her. He shouldn't be looking for her, Han Solo should be trying to destroy the base and get away. But of course he would come back for his children. 

“Lead the way then.” Kylo Ren commanded. Then Ani understood why he had commanded this of her, this was her test. To do what Kylo Ren already could, lead them too their father and “take care of him”. 

“Very well.” Was all Ani said and she cleared her mind, focusing on the pull she felt as she turned down a hallway leading downward into Starkiller base.  
He was right behind her she could feel his breath, and his silent judgment of every turn. Finally the two where deep within the base, and she could no longer tell which way the connection urged her to go.

“He's here.” Kylo Ren tilted his head and gazed all through the massive chamber it was part of the power housing. 

“Shouldn't we call for, um, back up?” Ani said anxiously.

Kylo Ren's head snapped back to Ani. “I think you and I both know we must do this without assistance.”

Doing her best to maintain a neutral expression. “You are right. Still, though, this is hard.” 

“You take the left side and I'll take the right.” Ren ordered seemingly ignoring Ani's last statement before marching off.

“ _Let them be on my side._ ” Ani prayed as she started her circle around the huge room. “ _Or better yet, let them be gone._ ”  
“BEN!”  
The shout came from behind her. The voice was unmistakeable, but still she turned in disbelief as her father came into view. He had been hiding behind a pillar out of Kylo Ren's view or sensor ability.  
Kylo Ren turned and faced Han Solo. 

“Take off the mask.” Han said. Ani could hear the plead in his voice, the hope that Ben Solo could be reached.

“And what do you think you will see if I do?” Came Ren's terse response.  
“The face of my son.”

Kylo Ren slowly unclasped and removed his mask. He let it fall on to the ground with loud metallic thud that echoed across the room. It was in that moment Ani awakened enough from her daze to start walking slowly toward them. 

“Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father so I destroyed hi-” Kylo Ren's words where cut off by a crossfire bolt hitting him in the lower abdomen. He fell to the ground with a loud moan.

Without a word Ani dashed passed her father and to her brother's side. “Kylo! Are you ok? I'll call for...”

“No.” Ren seethed in anger and pain. “I'll call for assistance, you will prove your loyalty to the First Order by tracking down and killing Han Solo!” Ani felt her body go numb, this would he a hard one to worm her way out of. 

“As you wish.” Ani's hand went to her lightsaber hilt and she turned to face her father. To her relief she saw he had already dashed up a set of stairs and was joined by Chewbacca, fair-skinned girl and dark skinned young man. 

Quickly Ani sprang into action, her force abilities had gotten rusty but nonetheless she easily jumped and somersaulted on too the second floor. The four where already scrambling out a door and into the cold of the ice planet.  
Despite her exhaustion Ani pushed herself, as long as they where out of sight of Ben she could stop and tell them what had happened, what she was doing.  
As they reached the forest Ani had almost caught up too them when the girl turned around, lightsaber in hand and charged Ani.  
Instinctively, Ani activated her own purple crystaled-saber and with little difficulty parried the girl's first attack.

“You must be Rey. Please stop this now-” Ani began but was greeted by another swipe of the lightsaber this one going for her leg. Ani managed to dodge it by moving to the left out of Rey's reach. For several moments the two exchanged blows for a long minute Ani only trying to disarm her opponent long enough to speak with Rey and the other holding out and pouring her all into the fight.

Rey tried to land an attack on Ani's head which was blocked by her opponent's purple lightsaber. “Rey! I'm not here to fight you! I'm on the Resistance's side, please I have to speak with my father!” Rey and Ani deactivated their lightsabers.

“Why should I believe you? You defected to _them_!” Rey spat the words angrily, Ani could sense the pain Ben had poured upon the girl's mind trying to break her. It was then Ani heard a defining boom. Without looking Ani knew the base had been crippled, she didn't have much time if she wanted to get back to her brother and live.

“There isn't time to explain it all, but you must tell Han Solo that Anakin Solo is going to bring her brother back...but it will take time. Tell him that no one can know what has happened here. No one can know I've let you escape or this will never work.” The earth began to quake and Ani spoke again. “Promise me, you'll tell him and then get as far from here as you can.” 

Rey's nose crinkled showing genuine confusion, but her response came quickly. “I will tell him.”

Ani nodded and yelled over the rumbling. “Good now get off of here before it blows up.” Ani sprinted back toward the base, the part she had left was now nothing more then a pile of rumble. Knowing that Ben was not in there afforded her little comfort she had to find him and get off this base. 

Then she felt him, he was reaching out to her with his mind. “ _Where are you?_ ”

She was taken aback that his first question; it had not been about her mission, but rather about finding her. “ _I am by wherever it is we where when ran into those Resistance members._ ” 

“ _Stay there we will come and get you._ ” Ren commanded, then asked. “ _Did you complete your mission?_ ” 

“ _I've failed, the girl held me off she has a lightsaber and she is well skilled with it._ ” 

“ _You disappoint me._ ” With that Kylo Ren closed his mind.

“He really thought I'd do it, given the chance.” Ani muttered, rubbing her hands together in a vain attempt to warm them. Her fingers where numb she was wearing her disheveled smuggler attire, which had been made for planets with much warmer weather. The world shook again, a ways off Ani saw a rifts beginning to appear in the earth.  
A moment later Ani saw a ship come into view it didn't land but it lowered the ramp. She sprinted toward it and pulled herself into the ship. Shivering, she entered the ship, no one greeted her but she saw the several stormtroopers and the silver chromed one sitting along side them in uncomfortable seats. 

“Where is Kylo Ren?” She asked at no particular person.

“He is in the med-bay. He left orders that he wanted to speak with you immediately. Left. Over there.” The silver stormtrooper jerked a gloved hand gesturing toward the belly of the ship. Ani nodded, she couldn't thank the women who had captured her for anything. It wasn't far to the med-bay it was a much smaller ship then it seemed. Every step she took clanged loudly, General Hux was sitting in a chair as far from Kylo Ren as possible well still in the same room.

Ani stiffened as she saw the pain evident on Kylo Ren's face.“You wished to see me?”

“No! You failed me, and your failure is my failure.” His words stung, Ani chastised herself mentally. “ _I can't let anything he says get to me_.” 

“It won't happen again.” Ani said after a long moment of silence Kylo Ren's eyes burned with anger.

“Make sure of it.” He snarled clutching at the burned portion of his robes, his hand covered in blood.

“Has anyone seen to your wound yet?” Ani asked cautiously, Ren did not answer but Hux did.

“He hasn't allowed anyone, not even a medical droid to deal with it.” Hux's looked angry but his eyes where red as though he had been crying.

 _You haven't changed at all, crying when your plans are foiled by someone smarter_. Ani rolled her eyes, and then began rummaging through the room until she found a medkit.

“My lord, I am going to tend to this wound.” 

Kylo Ren did not say anything but he allowed his sister to remove his robes enough to clean and dress the wound. Ani put the kit back into it's cupboard and made to leave the room she was stopped by Kylo Ren's words. 

“You should prepare yourself, we are going to meet the Supreme Leader.” 

Ani sighed, she would need to improve on her acting. “I will be ready.” Was all she said before walking out of the room. Ani promptly found a place in a quiet corner of the small vessel, where she curled up on to the hard floor and fell asleep.


	5. Pain, Worry & Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia and Poe react to the news that Ani has joined the First Order. And Ani recalls her time on Tatooine as a girl and is visted by an old mentor.  
> Building characters and introducing my OC Pallas Borealis. ~~Did I mention she is Slick's daughter?~~

Chapter 5: Pain, Worry & Preparation  
“No, no, no!” Leia sobbed as Han wrapped his arms around her. “I did this to her, I never should have let her go with Poe.”

“This isn't your fault.” Han mumbled, to see Leia in such anguish and to be unable to comfort her, left him with guilt and a stabbing feeling in his heart. He struggled with the urge to tell her the truth, he went through his reasons over and over again. _If I keep this lie, all of her suffering will be over. We will have both our children again._  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
In his room on the resistance base, Finn had taken it upon himself to tell Poe of Ani's “fall to the dark side”. Poe Dameron had sent a fist through a wall, tears formed at the corners of his eyes, he slumped down onto his bunk cradling his bleeding hand.

“This is my fault, he broke her. If I had gone back for her this never would have happened!”

Finn didn't say anything at first. Instead he sat beside Poe and patted him on the back. “This isn't you fault, you made the best decision you could have. And if you hadn't the First Order would have gotten the map to Skywalker.” 

Poe nodded his head, and muttered. “I love her.” 

“I know.” Finn didn't know why but he felt jealous, pushing it down he wrapped his arms around his friend in a hug. Poe would have her back more then likely, it would be wrong of him to not offer some words of comfort hinting at it. But as Poe wrapped his arms around him he could not bring himself to offer the resistance pilot anything that would take him out of his arms.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
On the other side of the galaxy, Ani slept fitfully on the metal floor, dreaming of Uncle Owen she was twelve again, and the two sat inside the place she had called home for most of her preteen/teen years.

Uncle Owen was sitting across from her at the table, it was after power had been shut off for the night. A dim lantern was the only light in the room.

“Uncle Owen!” Ani gasped in surprise. “You're dead, how are you here?”

Uncle Owen smiled. “I am part of the force now.” Ani raised an eyebrow, Owen Lars would never say something like that. He had said if there was any force in the universe it would simply send him into the rebirth cycle with his beloved Beru. “Actually, this is a dream and you put me here. I think it's so you can ask me for advice. You might want to hurry it up, because Phasma will come and wake you soon.”

She quickly blurted it all out. “Uncle Owen, I'm scared! I have to save Ben, but I know Snoke will see right through me. He is so powerful!” Ani shivered as the light flickered, suddenly the room felt incredibly cold.

“Ani Lars, first off. You can't take care of anyone, if you aren't taking care of yourself. Remember that can't help your brother if you are falling down his same path.” 

Ani listened intently and nodded, he was as correct in this dream as he had been in life. “But what about Snoke?”

“Oh that ugly piece of slime.” Owen said idly, he was now rebuilding a broken moisture evaporator on the table. “What did I tell you was the key to an excellent bluff?”

“Well it was to focus on the only bad card or only good card in your hand, and let it show on your face. That way they get the opposite idea. That's not going to help me thoug-” Ani was interrupted by Owen.

“You care about Ben, and you hate politics. Let those show, put those on the surface. If Snoke see's those he will be fooled.” 

Ani nodded, listening to winds howling before choosing to speak. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too kid. Just remember, me and Beru are always here with you, in here.” He placed a hand across his heart. “You have to wake now, but I just wanted to say. I'm glad you are still running the farm a bit and completely honored you use Lars as an alias.”

With that Ani was startled awake, the silver stormtrooper was standing over her. “We will be at the Supreme Leader's location in a couple hours. Ren left orders for you to clean up and change in to these.” The women handed her a bundle of clothes.

“Thanks.” Ani mumbled sitting up, she took the clothes, a black tunic and pants. She shook her head still reeling from her strange dream. As the stormtrooper turned to leave Ani asked. “I'm afraid I didn't catch your name?”

“It's Captain Phasma.” The women said coldly before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. 

Ani stripped out of her dirty and ripped clothes. Phasma had left some freshener wipes on a cargo crate in the room. Despite Ani having no interest in appeasing Snoke, she felt so filthy she was grateful to be able to clean off some of the blood and sand. Taking several wipes out she started with her arms and worked to clean her body. Recalling how she had first come to stay with Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru

After Ben had been taken by Snoke. Han had left Leia (the two had gotten into a terrible fight). Ani had been left alone, with a mother who had fallen into deep depression and was throwing herself into her political work. So much so that she couldn't see how much her daughter needed her. 

Ani remembered vividly how quickly she had made up her mind to run away. The young girl had recalled Uncle Luke talking about the Lars' who had raised him on Tatooine. He had even take Ani their once to visit them as a five or six year old child. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru both had said she was welcome anytime. She took them up on the offer, she arranged transport from Naboo to Tatooine. And upon her arrival on the dusty planet, had paid someone with a speeder to take her to the small moisture farm.  
Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru listened to her whole story with only one interruption. Half-way through it Aunt Beru had walked out to contact Leia, and to make sure she knew where her eleven year old daughter was. Uncle Owen began assigning her chores for the next day. 

It had been the best thing that she could have happened to her. Uncle Owen's farmer wisdom with Aunt Beru's kind and listening ear had been the comforting rock she had needed so desperately. She had stayed for a whole year before he mother had come in person and begged her to come back to Naboo. Ani at Aunt Beru's urging did return. But only under the agreement she could spend every other month on Tatooine. 

It had continued like that for seven years, her living a month with her mother then a month on the farm. Helping out with the many tasks needed to keep it running at peak efficiency and fending off the Sand People occasional raids. 

It was then she had begun to go by Ani Lars. It all came to a sudden end when Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had fallen ill and passed away. Ani grieved their deaths alone as the only “family” at the small funeral service. It was then she had learned they had left her the farm. Although it wasn't as well kept up anymore, she had left some droids working it and checked in on it as often as possible. She had always planned on settling down their one day and raising children. 

_“If I survive this, I am leaving smuggling, the Resistance...everything and I am going to live on the farm.”_ Ani vowed as she dressed in the clean uniform, she thought more on the words dream Uncle Owen had said to her. Then she realized something, she had not known the name of the silver stormtrooper. Uncle Owen had. Ani lifted her eyes to the ceiling with a smile.

“I'm glad you are there and in peace. I also appreciate your advice, it always seems to be what I need.”  
___________________________________________________________________________________  
“Is everything prepared? I want us to look absolutely fantastic when the Supreme Leader meets with Kylo Ren and General Hux here.” Pallas Borealis was a women in her mid 50's despite her age she carried herself with grace and strength. Her black hair braided back and her dark eyes saw everything around her and processed it at an alarming rate. Currently, the bridge crew of Snoke's flagship and more specifically a subordinate lieutenant was quelling under her gaze.

“Yes, Ma'am!” He saluted her awkwardly. “Everything is prepared as you said, a formal setting as well as the more private space in case you deem it more appropriate to the mood. Also, I thought I should inform you. There are some who where able to evacuate from Starkiller base have made contact. They will be here in a few hours.” The man's response sounded terse as though he was awaiting a reprimand for something.

“Excellent, glad to know some people got away. Prepare the medical unit, undoubtedly some will need treatment.” Pallas ordered, the man nodded his understanding and made his way toward the bridge's entrance. Pallas called after him, “And Lieutenant Glaven, lighten up you aren't under Kylo Ren anymore.” 

The man smiled cautiously. “I know Ma'am, and of that I am very glad.” With that he stepped out of the bridge. 

Pallas clasped her arms behind her back, she had always been a good soldier. She had seen regimes come and go, and did her best to serve ones that seemed the best option for the non-ruling class people. Although she had not agreed with the Supreme Leader's order to destroy the Galactic Republic's capital planets. She had not harbored any great love for them. The idealistic democracy they claimed to have was a lie, it was nothing but a messy facade. Sure life had improved for some people, but not for that many. 

_"Still people should have the right to choose what group to follow."_ Pallas thought, she had a dream for the First Order. It offering a strong government that commended respect from all. Existing alongside some republic, it wouldn't be likely to happen under Supreme Leader Snoke or Kylo Ren's insane leadership. 

Pallas smiled grimly. But under herself and other more moderate leaders who really understood what the First Order could be. That vision could be realized.


	6. Many Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ani meets Snoke and Pallas. Will she fool Snoke?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how much I love this chapter title. Anyway my Birthday gift to myself...this chapter.

Anakin Lars Solo stood tall as their transport ship docked inside the Star Destroyer “Resolve”. On her right stood Hux, and in front of them both stood Kylo Ren. They had already been ordered to meet with Supreme Leader Snoke immediately upon arrival, the chosen location was aboard this flagship.

The ramp lowered, and Kylo Ren lead the small group off into the hanger he was limping but it did not stop him from adapting a brisk pace. Ren had calmed some, but Ani could still feel his anger raging at his defeat. She glanced sideways, Hux had already resumed a neutral expression. He was undoubtedly preparing himself for some form of punishment from the Supreme Leader. Ani felt a pang of pity for him, he had always been a manipulated zealot. But it wasn't really a true choice on his part. His parents had been high ranking officers in the Empire. Raised on stories of it's greatness and seeing the First Order as a chance to rekindle that greatness. He probably couldn't have resisted the urge to join.

“Solo, keep up.” Hux spoke loudly, it was only then Ani realized she had stopped walking. 

Kylo Ren called over his shoulder. “Are you that incompetent you can't walk without being told to do so?” Ren's barb did little to bother Ani, she was prepared for them now.  
Ani took several quick strides to catch up to the men's lead. Then sarcastically offered. “Well, if you want me to really hurry, you could always ask General Hux to carry me.” 

“I don't think he has carried anything heavier then one of the old Empire military manuals.” Ren spoke flatly as though he was delivering facts.

Hux rolled his eyes. “That is childish, even by your standards Ren. I've carried wo-…”

“That was a joke, now shut it Hux.” Ani muttered running a hand through her matted hair trying to smooth some of it out. Her buns had been pulled out during one of the bouts of interrogation and she had not had a chance to fix her hair. 

Hux opened his mouth and then closed it. The group continued on in silence for several more minutes they went up several floors and down several corridors before the group stopped outside a door. Kylo Ren hit the open button with much more force then necessary and stepped into the room quickly. Hux followed closely and Ani reluctantly bringing up the rear. The room was plain, black seemed to be the color of choice it coated the floor, walls, and council table and seats. 

The council table was long and looked as though it could seat twenty or more. At it's head sat Supreme Leader Snoke. He was tall, if Ani had to wager a guess she would have said seven feet. His face looked as through it had either been ripped apart by an explosion or as though he was slowly atrophying. She hoped he was dying that would make things easier. His eyes where narrow and milky gray and black.

_“I have to focus.”_ Ani commanded herself, she forced her mind to focus on what Uncle Owen had said. Her dislike of politics and her caring about her brother, she let those emotions in and did the best she could to allow them to be her mental surface.

Kylo Ren knelt and Hux followed suit. Both kept silent awaiting Snoke's response to their failure. Ani folded her arms across her chest and eyed him.

“Kylo Ren and General Hux rise and take seats. I will deal with you after I have spoken with Anakin Lars Solo.” Hux caught her eye for a moment before seating himself a seat down from the one Kylo Ren took. 

All was quiet for a long moment as Snoke's eyed Ani. Any other person, most likely would have quelled under his gaze. But she continued to met his eyes and barely blinked.  
Finally, he spoke. “You are angry, at so very much. But you do not allow it to fuel you. You choose to be a _smuggler_. Why would you join this after ignoring your powers for so long?”

“I was a great smuggler, Kessel runs are not for the faint of heart.” Ani uncrossed her arms and took a step closer to the table. “I didn't join it because I see your cause as a noble one. I'm joining it because I can see who is going to win this war. And I am imagining after it is over there will be certain benefits to having sided with it.” 

“That isn't the only reason, I sense more to it. You do this because of love and hate...not just your wish to _survive_ as you claim. Snoke prodded.

Ani felt her gut twist, and decided to speak with what honesty she could. “I care about my brother, I want to keep him safe. There is a small chance that the Resistance could come out on top of this, with the aid of the Republic. I can't allow that chance because the only family member I truly care about would be executed.”

Snoke laughed, it was cold and bone chilling he looked at Kylo Ren. “You didn't tell her yet? How delicious. I'll let you do it later after we are finished here.” 

“As you wish.” Kylo Ren said shortly as Snoke's attention turned back to Ani.

“As a smuggler, I take it you have some connections along the outer rim?” 

Ani nodded slowly. “Of course.” 

“You will have some use to us in that respect, I can send you as an ambassador to the groups who’s supportive aid I require.” Snoke nodded his head slowly as if making his mind up.“I will require you to train under Ren, as often as other duties are not required of him. You will act as an ambassador when I require it. If you disagree with either of these terms or refuse the duty at any point you will be executed on the spot.”

“Not like I have a lot of choices, but as you say Supreme Leader.” Ani agreed. “I only make one small request, on the outer rim I'm known as Ani Lars. I want to be known by that here as well, not to mention if I am required to be a diplomat no one will ever work with a Solo.” 

“Ani Lars...” He said it in an amused voice. “That seems agreeable, however, I will always call you Anakin. Now take a seat here beside General Borealis.”  
It was only when he said this Ani realized there was another person in the room. It was an older women she seemed to be the age of Leia or there about Ani guessed. Despite her dark hair and skin Borealis didn't look entirely human, most likely half-human and some other race. She shuffled over and sat down beside the women, who looked sternly at her but did not speak.

“Now as for you two...” Snoke said turning to Ren and Hux.“I am disappointed that your weakness destroyed our most powerful weapon and caused unnecessary casualties. Still, with the New Republic annihilated it is not unforgivable. I will allow the Resistance this petty victory, for now.”

Ani chewed her lip, she sensed whatever the Starkiller base she had been on was terrible. What had she gotten herself into?

Hux let out a sigh of relief, Kylo Ren however still sat stiff and silent. The Supreme Leader continued speaking. “However, there must be some punishment for this failure. It cannot happen again. Both of you will be under the supervision of General Pallas Borealis from now on. Every decision you make will be run by her first and you with both bow to anything she says.”

Hux's face went pale white, he said nothing but nodded. Kylo Ren's voice sneered. “You want me to submit to the authority of a half-clone?”

“She is a half-clone. But this is only an asset to me, she follows orders excellently. Also General Borealis' military record is unlike any other serving in the First Order. She won't be causing any unnecessary destruction or loss to our precious resources. You will follow her as you would me.” 

Kylo Ren nodded. “Forgive me Supreme Leader, I did not mean to doubt your word. I will do as you command.” 

“You are tired, all of you. You, Kylo Ren and I must speak privately first before you rest.” Snoke gestured to Hux and Ani. “General Borealis please escort them out and show them to their quarters.”

Pallas stood and bowed. “Yes, Supreme Leader.” Ani followed the older women out of the chamber Hux following silently still looking very pale. Ten minutes or so passed in total silence, they went up several floors in the elevator and continued down a long white corridor. Their feet made a loud metallic noise with each step. Ani wondered if it had been designed to be this loud so that no one could run or hide.

Finally, Pallas turned to Ani smiling warmly spoke. “Sorry I had to be so stiff in there. It is what is required of a General I suppose, anyway it is good to meet you Miss Lars. As you already know I'm Pallas Borealis.” The woman’s warm and formal introduction took Ani a back. Especially the part where she was referred to by her chosen name. 

“Please call me Ani.” She said after a moment of consideration. No one had ever called her Miss Lars before.

Pallas smile widened a bit as she continued to lead them through the ship. “In that case you may also call me Pallas, at least when we aren't meeting with the Supreme Leader. Hopefully, that won't be often. Ah here we are.” 

Pallas stopped in front of a door and poked the door button. It opened and Ani followed her inside Hux stood outside. He looked as though he was turning green now. The room wasn't very big, it was the same white as the corridor. It held two sets of bunk bed's and there was a door which Ani reasoned led to a bathroom.  
“General Hux, come in this will be your shared space.” Pallas beckoned him in, his face twisted angrily. 

“I am to share a room with a women? Isn't that indecent?” Hux wrinkled his nose but stepped inside surveying the room. Ani merely rolled her eyes, she didn't enjoy the idea of having to share private space with two other at all times either. 

Pallas shook her head and raised an eyebrow. “Only if you make it so. This is the only room I have available. It will house you, Lars and Kylo Ren. If you have an issue feel free to take it up with Supreme Leader Snoke. Rest, I expect you all to report to the deck at 0800 hours. There are clean clothes provided for each of you in there.” Pallas jerked a thumb toward the bathroom then without another word she left. 

Hux looked to be too stunned to say anything more, he slumped down on the bottom bunk of the beds and put his head in his hands. Ani didn't say anything but climbed the short ladder to the top and sitting on the bed removed her boots. Her feet stank and her boot reeked if it was possible worse. She tossed them on the floor between the two beds.

“You can't sleep up there you need the separate bed.” Hux's bossy tone surprised her. 

Ani countered him quickly. “If I know Kylo Ren at all...he wants the bottom bunk. And I don't envy sleeping above someone who will probably wake up from a nightmare and stab through the upper mattress.” That shut Hux up. He put his face back into his hand as Ani jumped down and walked into the bathroom. Before Kylo Ren came back and Hux started vomiting, she was going to take a nice long shower. The only way to celebrate her first full day of being a 'loyal' First Order member and fooling Snoke.


	7. Inconvenient Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren tells Ani about the destruction of the New Republic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, sorry about this long unplanned delay. I hope to have another chapter up shortly. Thank you everyone for the views and Kudos!

Ani had showered briefly and now sat on her bunk, brushing through her long blonde hair. Kylo Ren had not finished his meeting with Snoke yet. But, Hux was looking better, he had changed into fresh clothes and was sitting once again on his bunk.

Ani heard the door hiss open and in stepped Kylo Ren. He didn't say anything but he limped over to empty bunk and laid down on it before he removed his helm and let it clang to the floor. He looked pale and utterly spent.

“Well that settles one thing, I've been wondering. Kylo Ren doesn't sleep with the helmet on.” Ani said braiding her long hair back.

Hux let out a snort but Ren remained silent, much to Ani's surprise. When he finally did speak it was not in response to her jest, his voice quivering slightly. 

“The Supreme Leader ordered me to tell you, immediately, what happened to the “New Republic”...” He went silent for a moment, as though pondering how best to phrase his next words.

Ani felt her gut twist as Kylo Ren continued. “Starkiller base was used to destroy the New Republic's key planet as well as the surrounding system.” 

Everything seemed to blur for a moment, Anakin Lars Solo could not believe what she was hearing. She opened her mouth to speak and closed it.

“Why?” Was all she could muster after a moment.

Without missing a beat Hux chimed in. “Supreme Leader Snoke ordered it, he saw it as the best course of action to prevent the return of the Jedi and strengthen the First Order as the ruling power.” Ani could her remorse in his voice.

“Shouldn't have there been another way? Was the death of trillions the only way?” Ani mumbled she felt tears forming in her eyes. How could she keep up this facade? How could she bring Ben Solo back if he had willing participated in genocide?

“There should have been. If we were not weak, we would have been able to offer the Supreme Leader alternatives.” Kylo Ren's words where barely audible.

Hux swallowed, his hands twisting in his lap. “You are right on that Ren.” 

Ani felt a wave a nausea sweep over her. “Trillions are dead because of Snoke…: She scurried down the bunk to the floor and went into the bathroom locking the door behind her. What little she had consumed during her trip here was immediately retched up into the toilet.

Anakin Lars Solo would have never helped or tried to save anyone who had participated in this kind of horrific extermination. 

“But Ani Lars is a smuggler. She would feel some sadness, but she would work with anyone.” 

Ani picked her braid apart, her long hair flowing over her shoulders. And for the first time in many years, she looked in the mirror but instead of seeing her reflection, she saw her mother looking back at her. Ani looked away, and then began to dig through the drawers until she located scissors. In a few minutes, she had chopped all of her hair into an uneven bob cut. When she eyed it in the mirror she did not see Leia.

“Hurry up in there, I need to take a piss.” Kylo Ren's voice sounding annoyed. Ani quickly put away the scissors and cleaned up the fallen hair. Before finally unlocking the bathroom door and stepping back into the three's shared quarters.

Ren and Hux both eyed her up and down. Ren shrugged and stepped past Ani into the bathroom. 

“Why would you cut your hair? It was always so lovely.” Hux's words took her by surprise, but she did not respond until she was back laying down on her bunk.

“Because Anakin Lar Solo had long hair. She would have never been able to disregard that many lives. Ani Lars, she...she doesn't care. All she wants to do is survive and come out on top of this war. I am Ani Lars now.”

Hux laid down on his bunk pulling a blanket over him. A few minutes later Kylo Ren emerged he had showered and dressed in the fresh black uniform provided for him.. He hit the light switch and the room went black. Ani could hear both men shifting and settling into their beds.

“Good night.” She muttered before rolling on to her stomach and allowing herself to fade into sleep.


End file.
